Przegrałem koncertowo - spowiedź grubasa ze wsi
Autor: grubas ze stulejką Chyba teraz czas, bym i ja podzielił się z wami doświadczeniami - a raczej ich brakiem - mego koncertowo przegranego życia. Mam 30 lat i mieszkam w małym mazowieckim miasteczku (nawet nie jest siedzibą powiatu). Mieszkam tylko z mamą i babcią - ojciec nieznany . Prawdopodobnie to właśnie ich nadopiekuńczość stała się przyczną mej klęski... Mam około 30 kg nadwagi, tzn. przy wzroście 1,62 ważę 97 kg i zapewniam was, że to nie masa mięśniowa . Mama i babciazawsze mówiły mi, że muszę dużo jeść, by urosnąć dużym i silnym. Słuchałem się ich, więc wpierdalałem na potęgę. Myślałem, że wszystko ze mną OK, dopóki nie poszedłem do szkoły (do zerówki mnie nie puściły w obawie o me zdrowie). Ta szkoła to był istny koszmar: grubas, dynia, spaślak, świniak, jebany tłuścioch, skurwiała locha - to były najdelikatniejsze przydomki, którymi z właściwą dla młodego wieku delikatnością obdarzali mnie rówieśnicy. Za każdym razem, gdy to słyszałem, zaczynałem się mazać, co dostarczało im jeszcze większej satysfakcji - musielibyście to zobaczyć - ja - spasły, w wełnianej kamizelce (tak, KAMIZELCE ) zrobionej przez babcię z jebanym bałwankiem naszytym na plecach, spocony, mażę się, gluty lecą mi z nosa, łzy spływają po grubych okularach, a wokół rozwrzeszczana tłuszcza szturcha mnie, kopie, popycha i ulatnia się, gdy tylko widzi nauczyciela. Oczywiście mama i babcia intereweniowały na wywiadówkach, ale to przynosiło jeszcze gorszy efekt, gdyż bachory poinformowane przez rodziców o aferach rozkręcanych przez babcię robiły się jeszcze okrutniejsze... Mógłbym długo o tym pisać, o tym jak przywiązali mnie po WFie (który był moją zmorą) nagiego do drzewa na boisku i wszyscyto widzieli, jak dostałem wpierdol marchewami na zielonej szkole, jak nasrali mi do tornistra, jak wybrandzlowali się nad moim zeszytem do polskiego przed lekcją, na której polonica sprawdzała zeszyty...ale pominę to przechodząc do kolejnej tragedii, jaką przyniósł mi wiek dojrzewania. Jakby niewiele było nieszczęść, w wieku 15 lat dostałem tak kurewskiego trądziku, że mój tłusty ryj zaczął wyglądać jak jeden wielki ropny strup. Błagałem mamę i babcię, żeby posłały mnie do lekarza, ale one chciały mnie leczyć domowymi sposobami, co przynosiło efekt dokładnie odwrotny, do tego doszedł tłusty łupież, egzema i oczywiście permanenty smród potu sprawiający, że ludzie odsuwają się ode mnie na 5 metrów... Niedostatki fizyczne nie były niestety zrównoważone w moim przypadku jakimkolwiek innym talentem . W podstawówce jechałem na trójach i prawie repetowałem 8 klasę z powodu ZPT - typ chciał mnie uwalić, bo gdy mieliśmy robić domki dla ptaszków, i trzeba było zbić prosto 4 deseczki, najpierw zajebałem sobie młotkiem w czoło (sam nie wiem jak) a następnie przybiłem sobie rękę do ławki... Oczywiście nie miałem szans na liceum, do technikum się nie dostałem, więc została zawodówa . Koszmar, który tam przeżyłem był po stokroć gorszy od podstawówki: wpierdol prawie codziennie, w kiblu zawsze wodnik szuwarek, na WFie nauczyciel z prawdziwą przyjemnością znęcał się nade mną... najgorsze były zawsze zaliczenia. Np skok przez kozła...kazał mi powtarzać po 30 razy...Wyobraźcie to sobie. Cała klasa siedzi na ławkach w sali gim. i dosłownie zdycha ze śmiechu a ja tłusty, zapryszczony, spocony, rozpędzam się próbując wskoczyć na kozła. Oczywiście za każdym razem spierdalałem się na mordę lub waliłem moim tłustym kałdunem centralnie w kozła...wzbudzając kolejne salwy rechotu ... wf-ista przestał mmnie męczyć jak mu narzygałem na buty po 31 skoku... Po tym, jak zawlekli mnie do kibla i wsadzili ryj prosto w gówno leżące w muszli i dostałem histerii, mama zdecydowała o zakończeniu mojej edukacji. Od tamtej pory wegetuję właściwie bez zmian. Wstaję rano (jeśli 14.00 to jest rano), wchodzę na kilka bezpłatnych stronek porno (najbardziej lubię te z biciem kobiet - to chyba coś mówi o moich kompleksach) szarpię bagietę (o ile mojego kutanga ze stuleją, o długości 9,235 cm we wzwodzie można określić mianem bagiety), potem siedzę na F23 (dopiero dziś odważyłem się coś napisać, po 4 latach), mama woła mnie na obiad - jem, znowu f23, bagieta, podwieczorek, f23, bagieta i tak mniej więcej do 3 rano. Oczywiście nigdzie nie pracuję, nie mam żadnego dochodu. Mama płaci za net (neostrada 50 kb/s - jest taka opcja dla regionów wiejskich). Kontaktów z kobietami - ZERO. Psiochę widziałem jedynie na jpg'ach. Nigdy nie odezwałem się do dziewczyny. Wstydzę się nawet zagadać na czacie... Zarejestrowałem się na forum "dla puszystych" myśląc, że może tam coś wyrwę i zakiszę chociaż w jakimś pasztecie byle miał pizdę ale odezwał się do mnie jedynie jakiś gej, który lubił grubasów i podszywając się pod dziewczynę zaprosił mnie do siebie... To miał być najszczęśliwszy dzień w moim życiu. Ubrałem się w garniak (oczywiście z lumpeksu) przyczesałem tłuste kudły - nawet wymyłem pindola i poszedłem do - jak sądziłem naiwnie - Donaty. Otworzył mi jakiś koleś w rajstopach, powiedział, że jest kolegą Donaty i że ona zaraz przyjdzie a ja się mogę czegoś napić. Zaproponował sok, który wychłeptałem momentalnie nie wiedząc niestety, iż Robert (bo tak się przedstawił) wsypał tam tabletkę gwałtu. Dalej pamietam jak przez mgłę - jestem ubrany w rajstopy i klęczę na łóżku a Robert posuwa mnie w dziurę waląc mnie smyczą po plerach...robię Robertowi lachę...znowu anal, bicie po ryju, przypalanie owłosienia łonowego zapalniczką, spust Roberta na moje czoło...obudziłem się rano tylko w rajstopach na jakimś polu...nie pytajcie jak wróciłem do domu . I to by było na tyle doświadzeń seksualnych.... Nie wiem, po co to piszę, może poprostu mam nadzieję, że ktoś mi będzie współczuł...no, ale kończę teraz, babcia woła na podwieczorek - zrobiła pyszną goloneczkę - moje ulubione danie . Jeśli chodzi o moją opowieść, to niestety jest ona w 100% prawdziwa. Także w zakresie "spotkania z Robertem"...miałem wam tego nie mówić, ale co tam...po tym jak obudziłem się na tym polu, jedynie w rajstopach, z anusem rozciągnietym przez bagietę Roberta, najpierw oczywiście się poryczałem...w sumie to musiał być komiczny widok: w szczerym polu leży 100 kg spaślak odziany jedynie w rajstopy z dziurą na wysokości anusa i płacze rzewnymi łzami. Niestety to chyba nie trafiło w poczucie humoru bab wybierających się polną drogą na niedzielną sumę. Zaczęły drzeć ryje i pognały przed siebie. Ja w międzyczasie próbowałem się wygramolić na drogę nie wiedząc w sumie gdzie ona prowadzi. Nie minęło 10 minut a na miejsce przyjechała: policja, karetka, straż pożarna no i pismaki z lokalnej gadzinówki. Pominę perypetie w szpitalu - powiem tylko, że babcia dowiedziawszy się, co się stało, dostała wylewu a mama spuściła mi gorszy wpierdol niż Robert swoją smyczą . Za namową mamy wniosłem o ściganie Roberta za zgwałcenie...niestety ten chuj jest kuzynem naszego wójta i całej sprawie szybko urwano łeb - najpierw prokurator odmówił wszczęcia postępowania, po złożeniu zażalenia (napisanego przez babcię) wprawdzie zostało wszczęte, ale szybko je umorzono, bo Robert w swoich wyjaśnieniach powiedział, że ja sam chciałem z nim uprawiać seks a potem, gdy nie chciał zapłacić zacząłem go szantażować - nawet nie postawiono mu zarzutów , w moją „pigułkę gwałtu” nikt nie uwierzył . Ta sprawa miała szereg dalszych smutnych konsekwencji... Pismaki zrobili mi zdjęcie w tych rajstopach na polu i następnego dnia ukazał się artykuł „Transwestyta z widoczną nadwagą znaleziony na polu Iwony G.” Oczywiście mojej twarzy nikt nie zamazał . Ale nie to było najgorsze...Okazało się, że Robert wszystko filmował...Wyobraźcie sobie jak się czułem, gdy szukając porno z grubymi laskami trafiłem na...ten film... Chciałem się zabić...nawet przestałem jeść (no może nie całkiem - w każdym razie zrezygnowałem z podwieczorka i babcia myślała, że umieram). Po tym wszystkim (a było to rok temu) ANI RAZU NIE WYSZEDłEM Z DOMU - ten film mają wszyscy w naszym miasteczku, a wycinki z tego artykułu do tej pory przylepiają gównem do naszych drzwi. W każdym razie dalej szukam kobiety, która zaakceptuje mój wygląd i wtajemniczy mnie w świat seksu. Dlatego daję maila - może któraś napisze . Kategoria:Przegrane życie